Comfortably Numb(Cuento de Navidad)(UsUk)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Arthur, nación drogadicta en la década de los setenta, recibirá la visita de un conocido que estaba bien muerto. Él le anunciara que irán a visitarle tres fantasmas y que el primero lo hará cuando suenen las campanadas de la una...
1. Chapter 1

**Quería hacer una especie de versión del cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens adaptándolo a la psicodélica década de los setenta. Claramente hay retazos de la película del muro de Pink Floyd. Hay muchas partes que se parecen al propio cuento de Navidad pero no he querido plagiar, es un crossover o al menos lo he intentado. **

_**BSO: Comfortably Numb, de Pink Floyd.**_

_**The Carol of the Bells, Celtic Woman. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Comfortably NumbA Christmas Carol**

.

_Década de los 70 _

Había estado llamando a todas las naciones para poder preparar una fiesta que fuera la envidia de todas las celebraciones. Se había sentido con ganas de llevar a cabo tamaña empresa. Pero su desilusión fue todavía mayor que las dimensiones de su ansiada fiesta, cuando ninguna nación quiso celebrar con él las Navidades.

Estaban todos demasiado ocupados proveyendo a su gente de juguetes para los niños, provisiones para nochebuena y para sus peculiares costumbres de fin de año, a cada cual más extravagante.

Pero Inglaterra no preparaba nada, pues se había quedado sólo. Después de una violenta discusión con India, que reclamaba su independencia como sirviente de la casa británica, su palacio se había quedado vacío y oscuro. Las cosas estaban cubiertas por una densa capa de polvo y ya nadie tenía el cuidado de adecentar el inmueble.

A oscuras, Inglaterra avanzaba por los pasillos de su casa vestido con una especie de camisola mugrienta y una manta que le cubría los hombros. En su mano portaba un cirio amarillento y su mecha ardía con tranquilidad, derritiendo inexorablemente la cera. Las gotas caían en la piel de Arthur, pero a el no le importaba nada que su piel se quemase. Nada se oía en la casa, sólo el silencio del hastío y la muerte lenta.

Entró en una estancia sin ventanas, con un televisor catódico en medio de la sala frente a un sillón de cuero negro como ala de cuervo. Desperdigados por el suelo, los cuerpos vacíos de jeringas con sus agujas usadas, daban a la imagen un aspecto de lo más siniestro y decadente, testigos de excepción a su vez del derrumbe de la nación británica.

-¡Estúpidos todos!- iba refunfuñando Kirkland mientras temblaba por el efecto de la heroína en su cuerpo.- ¡Se piensan que me van a convencer con que están todos ocupados que no tienen ni un sólo rato, para verme a mi. Son todo un montón de paparruchas!

El ruido blanco de la televisión era la única fuente de luz y sonido que estaba presente en aquella alcoba oscura. Las cuencas ojerosas de Arthur que tenían un color verde apagado por el efecto del narcótico, escrutaron con detalle cada recodo de la habitación aún con la esperanza de ver aparecer a algún país vecino, pero rastro de los otros. Arrastrando los pies se inclinó sobre el televisor y pegó un puñetazo en su superficie plástica con la intención de mostrar su furia a un pobre objeto que nada había tenido que ver con su desilusión pero que había cargado con la fuerza inútil de su soberbia. Se abrazó a si mismo para intentar darse calor a pesar del frío eterno que congelaba sus venas y se desplomó sobre el sofá, produciendo un ruido vela se había caído de sus manos partiéndose en dos mitades, pero no prendió fuego a su alrededor, sino que la llama se hizo tan débil que acabó por extinguirse.

Le habría importado muy poco si la llama se hubiese extendido por toda la habitación calcinándolo todo a su paso. De hecho, en su pensamiento le rondaba la idea desde hacía tiempo pero no había tenido el valor de llevarla a cabo, no sabía si por cobardía o por lástima de sí mismo, pero el caso es que seguía viviendo aquella agonía vital y no encontraba solución a su adicción a las drogas ni a su perpétua soledad. Sólo una persona había tenido la decencia de acordarse de él para el 25 de diciembre y ese fue su sobrino Matthew Williams. Canadá no era su sobrino exactamente, pero figuraba en aquel mundo de inmortales encarnaciones de humanos, como tal; además Kirkland había sentido cierta necesidad de mimar a aquel joven desde que nació y lo trataba como si fuera un familiar de sangre. Pero los últimos años todo eso había cambiado por parte de Arthur que se había encerrado más en si mismo y había dejado de lado a muchas naciones, centrándose solamente en obtener el máximo beneficio, trabajando desde el banco central de Londres.

Se volvió huraño, avaro, codicioso y egoísta. Privó a sus clientes más desfavorecidos, de capital y desahució a muchos de ellos de sus casas. Y mientras el vivía en una lujosa mansión de Kensington, la ciudad se empobrecía más y más. Así que cuando estalló la crisis del petróleo no se pudo evitar lo peor e Inglaterra cayó en picado hacia su propio abismo. Fue despedido de su trabajo pero no se le privó de conservar sus pertenencias valoradas en varios miles de libras y se encerró en su casa, temeroso de que le robaran. Sin embargo, no pagaba a sus sirvientes y muchos de ellos dimitieron de su puesto, entre ellos India, que se despidió de muy mala manera. Fue descuidando su aspecto y para colmo, pedía por encargo sin salir de la mansión heroína para calmar su alma y poder dormir con tranquilidad. No logró tranquilizarse y se volvió adicto, llegando a vender muchas de las pertenencias para pagarse la droga. Así que la razón de que los países no fueran a su casa en parte era su culpa por haberse abandonado y entregado a una adicción crónica sin remedio, pero el no abría los ojos a aquella triste realidad. Antes de desplomarse sobre el sillón frente a la tele estropeada, había mantenido una seca conversación telefónica con su sobrino canadiense:

-Mansión Kirkland, al habla Arthur.

-¡Hola tío, soy Matthew, feliz Navidad!-la voz temblorosa de Canadá variaba enormemente cuando se acercaba el 25 de diciembre, cambiando su habitual timidez, por una euforia exacerbada.

-¿Feliz Navidad? ¡Bah, paparruchas!-exclamó Arthur molesto por la alegría de su sobrino.-¿Para qué me llamas? ¿No deberías estar con Francis?

-Lo estoy, estamos aquí todos juntos.

-Bien por vosotros, buenas noches.

-¡Espera tío, no cuelgues! Te llamo para desearte una feliz Navidad y para preguntarte que si quieres celebrarla con nosotros. No sabemos nada de ti...

-¿Desearme una feliz Navidad? Si por mi fuera, a cada tonto impertinente que me deseara una feliz Navidad, le clavaría una rama de muérdago en su corazón.- replicó Arthur con un gesto cruel en sus comisuras.

-¡Pero tío...!

-¡Sobrino! Celebra la Navidad a tu manera que yo ya me encargaré de celebrarla como me venga en gana. -se encaró Arthur, con cólera en su rostro.

-Alfred también está aquí.- Matt soltó aquella granada como último recurso. Arthur enmudeció un momento y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ora por la droga ora por la rabía que sintió al haber vuelto a oir ese nombre.

-Por mi, Alfred Jones se puede ir al mismísimo infierno.- tras esto Kirklando colgó el aurícular de golpe y se levantó para alejarse del teléfono lo antes posible.

De nuevo que allí estaba, decepcionado. Él había querido montar una fiesta para todos y todos habían dicho que no. Pero se habían encargado de organizar ellos en secreto otra fiesta en la que él no había sido invitado pero que su propio sobrino, sintiéndose culpable, se había visto en la obligación de invitarle porque le quería. Ahora eso le importaba bien poco. Odiaba a todos. Les odiaba por haberle abandonado y no haber tenido en consideración nada. Solo habían hecho aquella pamplina para salir del paso cuando él había querido de verdad organizar una fiesta y salir de aquella espiral de destrucción. Pero qué fácil es dar excusas, pensó chaqueando la lengua, contrariado. Pero lo que más le había dolido es que él estuviera allí con ellos.

Él, Alfred. El tipo que más odiaba del planeta estaba ahí. Su maldita espina clavada en el corazón. Desde que se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, su mente había empezado a dar vueltas con el sonido de aquel nombre, mareando sus sentidos. Los recuerdos que le asaltaban la cabeza en aquellos momentos eran demasiado dolorosos para dejarlos vagar a sus anchas por su mente ya deteriorada por esa especie de Alzheimer que todas las naciones tenían para no recordar durante demasiado tiempo, los recuerdos cargados de sufrimiento y guerras interminables. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese deterioro, los recuerdos aún se le presentaban nítidos y despertaban las mismas y desesperadas sensaciones que cuando las vivió por vez primera. Aún podía verse llorando frente a aquel rubio de zafiros brillantes cubiertos por un velo de tristeza mientras empuñaban sus armas y se apuntaban mutuamente. No había tregua ni compasión para ninguno de ellos, la victoria no iba a ser tal porque lo único que ganarían sería el resentimiento de sus corazones. No, ni siquiera la experiencia de haber combatido juntos en dos guerras mundiales atrás, había logrado una concordía total entre ellos dos.

-Necesito...ácido...-suspiró para sí con voz queda, buscando en el suelo alguna jeringa, papelina o pastilla sin utilizar. Pero para su desgracia, la droga se había consumido. Debe quedar claro que Arthur no tomó ningún narcótico, antes de que se narre lo que pasó a continuación, puesto que entonces la impresión sería menor que al no tener presente que estaba más o menos sobrio, tembloroso con aquel frío en sus carnes y lúcido en mayor medida, por el cabreo que había experimentado al oir aquel nombre pronunciado por el afable sobrino de él.

Un reloj lejano de la calle dio las doce de la noche. Nochebuena tocaba a su fin, no así la actividad de la casa. La televisión comenzó a parpadear al ritmo del eco de las campanadas. Al fondo de la imagen una sombra se iba haciendo cada vez más grande revelando la forma de una especie de coche fúnebre que se dirigía hacia adelante como si quisiera atravesar la pantalla. Arthur se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que una especie de risa socarrona le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró de un lado a otro, con inquietud.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó al aire pero nadie contestó. El televisor siguió parpadeando y Kirkland volvió a relajarse, pensando que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

Pero la risa volvió a resonar, esta vez a través del pasillo. Alguien golpeó la puerta con los puños, manifestando su paciencia por querer entrar como si le fuese la vida en ello. La risa coreaba sus golpes y Arthur cayó al suelo para arrastrarse a un escondite bajo el televisor.

-Beilschmidt había muerto para empezar.- la risa se convirtió en un una frase corta que anunciaba la existencia de aquel que estaba al otro lado. La puerta se rompió y tras ella se materializó la traslúcida figura de un hombre de pelo platinado y ojos rojos sin vida, con la mandíbula desencajada y ropajes militares deteriorados, como si un puñado de gusanos hubiese destrozado su uniforme para deleitarse con su carne. Enrollado alrededor de el, unas cadenas fantasmagóricas cuyos extremos sin enlazar se perdían en el vacío de la estancia. - Estaba muerto del todo...

Arthur no pudo reaccionar durante unos minutos, que Beilschmidt el fantasma aprovechó para mover sus cadenas y avanzar hasta él, con una actitud alegre, todo lo alegre que le dejaba ser su encadenada condición.

-¿Gilbert...eres...eres tú? ¡Bah eso no puede ser...!-el escéptico británico se incorporó de un salto cuando vio que la imagen de su conocido había dejado de moverse.- No puedes ser él. Él está muerto...

-Eso mismo he dicho antes-exclamó Gilbert indignado con una voz que parecían mil almas en pena pronunciando las mismas palabras que él.- Por eso he dicho antes que Beilschmidt había muerto para empezar. Creía que conocías a fondo la obra de Dickens, querido amigo.

-¿Entonces qué es esto? ¿Ahora soy Ebenezer Scrooge? Creo que la droga me ha afectado del todo al cerebro.- Kirkland se puso a temblar.

-Eh, yo no dicto las normas. He venido porque te tengo que anunciar que te van a visitar tres espíritus.- la mandíbula de aquel fantasma se bamboleaba de un lado a otro sin control, dando a Beilschmidt un aspecto cómicamente macabro. - Y hemos querido hacerlo así, emulando la obra de Charlie para que puedas entenderlo mejor, porque los cuatro sabemos que eres duro de mollera.

- ¿Se trata de algún tipo de broma?-preguntó Arthur fuera de sí. Gilbert enarcó una ceja.

-Si te refieres a la mandíbula...eh, no. Cuando me desmantelaron como país me pegaron un tiro. La bala se suponía que tenía que atravesarme la frente pero se fue por mal sitio y ahora mi mandíbula baila tarantellas. Pero a lo que iba, no me distraigas, diablillo drogadicto. Como no quieres ayuda de ningún país y te estas hundiendo en la miseria...si, no me mires así porque es verdad, Iggy. Como te estás hundiendo en la miseria, solo los muertos podemos ayudarte ya. Estás a punto de venirte abajo, Kirkland. Ya no hay retorno y si no quieres darte cuenta de que estás cayendo, vas a morir inevitablemente. Pronto a ti también te envolverán las cadenas de tus pecados, como yo te estoy mostrando.-Gilbert adoptó una posición seria, casi amenazadora, que atemorizó al británico.

-Bah, ¡paparruchas! Todo es fruto de mi imaginación y tú eres solo la prueba de que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Bueno eso no te lo niego.- trató de sonreir el fantasma blanquecino con la mitad de su boca colgante.- Yo solo quiero que no mueras, pero lo demás te lo tendrás que hacer mirar en un manicomio. Bueno, basta de cháchara.

El aspecto de Gilbert cambió de repente y se hizo mucho más terrorifico, envolviendo con su esencia de ectoplasma a la escuchimizada figura del inglés que cayo al entarimado, profiriendo un grito de terror y súplica por igual.

-Silencio, estúpido.- exhortó el ánima, con gesto de cólera.- El Jefe ha sido claro y me ha dicho que si no colaboras no te dará otra oportunidad para rectificar tus elecciones vitales. Así que haz el favor y escucha con atención. El primer fantasma vendrá cuando suenen las campanadas de la una. Ya sabes como funciona; ya sabes lo que te va a enseñar.

-No...no puedes obligarme.-gritó Arthur a punto de desmayarse.- Solo eres mi corazón roto que me recuerda que un país que yo quería, murió y yo no pude hacer nada ...márchate, deja de torturarme.

-No te preocupes, carcamal, ya me iba. Pero espera a que las campanadas den la una y por favor, sigue al fantasma...

-¿Para qué? Gil, el fantasma me enseñará algo que ya sé. Que obré mal en el pasado y que debo arrepentirme, tal y como dice el libro. ¿Qué puede hacer para que mi corazón sufra transformación alguna?

-Ya sabes...siempre te pueden sorprender. Tal vez te muestren a alguien que amaste con pasión hasta tal punto de perderlo todo por él. Y ambos sabemos de quién estoy hablando. Pero por favor, escucha en tu interior lo que los fantasmas quieren decirte, porque yo ya he terminado mi misión y debo desvanecerme con el toque de la última campanada...

El fantasma de su amigo desapareció hacia la puerta arrastrando aquellas cadenas que parecían pesar como el planeta entero. La estancia de nuevo quedó en silencio, el televisor siguió parpadeando con monotonía y sólo se oía el respirar agitado del inglés que acabó por desplomarse en el sofá, mordiéndose las uñas romas, a causa del nerviosismo que le provocaba la espera de una visita inesperadamente fantasmal.


	2. Chapter 2

**_BSO: Carol of The Bells, Celtic Woman_**

**_Baba Yetu, Civilization IV_**

**_The Parting Glass, Ed Sheear_**

_**Hoist The Colours Suite, Piratas del Caribe**_

**_Pasado_**

Al final, el sueño pudo al miedo y se recostó en el sillón, plácidamente adormecido. Ya no tenía miedo de una posible aparición puesto que su escepticismo era más poderoso que las palabras de Gilbert y no creía posible que un fantasma del pasado fuera a perturbarle, porque los fantasmas no existían. Tampoco creía que el prusiano se le hubiese aparecido y la única explicación posible para aquella visión eran los efectos de la heroína que ya estaban afectando a sus neuronas.

De esta forma recibió al fantasma con la guardia baja y mientras daba una cabezada, la llama de la vela comenzó a arder de nuevo, con un fulgor azulado que rápidamente inundó la alcoba. El pequeño fuego fatuo adquirió la forma humanoide de un hombre ataviado con una casaca y un sombrero engalanado con plumas blancas como la espuma de mar que destacaban del uniforme color fuego del resto de la aparición. El fantasma curvando su sonrisa en una mueca torcida de triunfo se agachó con sigilo y pegó su boca en llamas a la oreja del británico para susurrarle un simple:

-Buh

Arthur despertó al instante y sobresaltado, pegó un brinco hacia un lado de su sofá para caer al suelo entre los desperdicios de sus narcóticos. El espíritu de fuego se rió de la torpeza del rubio y acaparó su sillón, pero no quemó su superficie de piel sino que se sentó como levitando.

-En esto te has convertido, entonces. En un despojo que no puede limpiarse siquiera la baba que cuelga de su boca.- habló el espíritu con una soberbia voz metálica.- Dios me libre de tener que presenciar como te lanzas al vacío.

-¿Quien eres tú?- tartamudeó Arthur aterrorizado. El espíritu lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Soy el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas, creía que Gilbert te había comentado que te iba a visitar. No me puedo creer que no reconozcas la gloria que antaño eras.- explicó aquel ánima de pirata apariencia, con indignación.

Arthur parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que aquello no era un fruto de su imaginación y se incorporó con movimientos lentos.

-¿Empire?- preguntó al fantasma. Si resultaba estar en lo cierto aquel ser etéreo era la imagen de lo que fue hace varios siglos el imperio británico. Una organización dura e impenetrable como la roca que componía las murallas de los antiguos castillos de la isla. Tan extensa como los brazos del dios Neptuno sobre los océanos y tan despiadada como el mismísimo Satán.

-El mismo.- los rasgos del espíritu se distorsionaban debido a la volátil condición de su esencia ígnea. Pero se podía intuir perfectamente que había sonreído con malicia al ver que la nación le había reconocido.- Te veo débil, Arthur. Te veo tan débil que hasta un espíritu te asusta, oh pobre alma desgraciada. Dime, ¿a dónde ha ido tu entereza y tu flema tan característica? ¿Dónde esta tu furia de león?

-No te concierne, no es asunto tuyo.- replicó Arthur con orgullo.- sólo estas presente en mi imaginación perturbada, ni siquiera se por qué puedo hablar contigo. No eres más que un montón de...

-¿Paparruchas?- concluyó el Imperio.-Mi querido amigo, creo que todavía no has entendido la situación en la que te encuentras. Si no cooperas con lo que quiero enseñarte, vas a dejar de existir. En cuanto la parca venga a por ti, tal y como sucede en el

cuento, tu alma pasarás formar parte de Dios y ya no tendrás más segundas oportunidades.

-Pero todavía no entiendo ...¿por qué es necesario salvar mi alma? Ya no hay nada que hacer, soy un cadáver viviente.-exclamó el inglés sin comprender del todo.

-Porque hay una persona que te necesita más de lo que te niegas a reconocer. Y quiero mostrarte como empezó todo. -una especie de gesto de tristeza reprimida surcó su rostro fulgurante. -Fui un estúpido al no comprender sus sentimientos, Iggy. Y mi legado ha sido lo que te ha destruido.

-Nadie me necesita...yo sólo me basto...-contestó Arthur chasqueando la lengua.

-¡Venga, por favor! ¿A quien quieres engañar? porque a mi no puedes. Ambos sabemos que cometimos fechorías incluso con aquel que nos amo de forma incondicional.- se levantó el espíritu de un salto y se quedo flotando en medio de la estancia junto al televisor que seguía parpadeando.- Eres un cabezota sin remedio y no quieres admitir que aún le amas.

-Si lo admitiera, tendría que cortarme el cuello. Todo el peso de mis pecados y de mis acciones caería sobre mi y no podría soportar no tenerle...a mi lado.- la voz del británico se quebró y enmudeció al instante, llevándose las manos a la cara. El espíritu suspiró pero no dijo nada más sobre aquel tema.

-Mira fijamente el televisor. Podrás ver tus recuerdos desde aquí.

-¿Que me vas a enseñar, anima de fuego?-preguntó Arthur, con los nervios destrozados.

-Voy a mostrarte quien eras en realidad y lo que ocurrió para que Alfred se alejara de ti, en aquella época donde gobernábamos los siete mares con mano de hierro.

El barco surcaba las aguas raudo, impulsado por la fuerza eólica que tensaba las velas y los cabos que unían estas al palo mayor. Desde el bauprés de proa, un joven grumete de ojos azules y pelo rubio recogido con un lazo de parduzco color, oteaba el horizonte con su catalejo bañado en oro. La roda del barco rompía el oleaje en dos como Moisés había separado las aguas del Mar Rojo. Por un momento el joven se quedó embelesado mientras observaba este fenómeno pero en seguida se puso a su labor, pues no quería disgustar al capitán. Este, un hombre fornido, de ojos de color de las algas marinas, pelo rubio y pobladas cejas, era un auténtico lobo de mar. Él solo había reducido a muchos enemigos de la Corona simplemente por sus estratagemas dignas de un corso como lo era él. Su sola presencia había callar al resto de la tripulación aunque estuviesen en medio de una pelea de honor pirata, incluso el muchacho sentía pavor cuando estaba junto a el.

Pero Alfred Jones, el joven vigía, gozaba de un trato muy especial con el capitán. Era su único amigo en aquel cascarón flotante y se alegraba de que así fuera.

Arthur, salió de la cámara del capitán y atravesando el castillo de proa arranco a varios marineros un saludo teñido por el temor que Kirkland les profesaba. No así a Alfred que dejo la mástil a donde se había encaramado y se situó frente al capitán, risueño.

-Hemos interceptado al enemigo, capitán. No lleva bandera, como usted indicó. -informó Alfred satisfecho por haber cumplido con su deber. Kirkland esbozó una mueca de satisfacción y tomo de la barbilla a su protegido con sus manos repletas de sortijas.

-Muy bien, mi querido Alfred. Quiero que vengas ahora a mi camarote. He de discutir unos asuntos que te atañen. -ordenó dándole la espalda.

Alfred le observó mientras avanzaba tras él por cubierta hacia su cámara privada y entró sin rechistar, pero en su fuero interno le intrigaba el por qué de aquella petición. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban a solas, no desde que el Imperio lo encontró en aquellas extensas praderas y se lo había llevado con él a vivir aventuras peligrosas en su barco. Había pasado tiempo desde entonces y Alfred ya no era aquel tierno infante de cinco años con camisola. Había dado un gran estirón y ya era todo un hombre, casi media lo mismo que su benefactor.¿Qué quería comunicarle que requería la extrema privacidad?

Arthur cerró la puerta dejando que el chico entrara primero y después encendió un pequeño quinqué de su mesa. A la luz de la llama y sentado tras su mesa cartográfica, el británico contemplo en silencio y con un gesto sensual a Alfred, que no lo advirtió siquiera porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué le diría, en si le regañaría por alguna conducta inapropiada o por el contrario le felicitaría.

-Hace tiempo que no estamos solos tú y yo y me gustaría... retomar nuestra relación donde la dejamos...- Arthur inclinó su soberana presencia sobre el grumete que tragó saliva al ver como la imponente figura de su benefactor se cernía sobre él. - No podemos morir, eres como yo, Al. Pero he disfrutado tan poco de tu compañía todos estos años de atrás...No puedo esperar a otro siglo para tocarte.

De repente, Alfred se alarmó y abrió los ojos:

-¿Cómo que a tocarme...? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿No es obvio? Eres una tentación para mi, Alfred. Eres la inocencia que yo perdí hará siglos.-Arthur posó una mano en su mejilla que desprendía un tenue aroma a salitre y estaba sonrosada por el rubor del chico. Fue bajando por su cuello tostado por el sol echando a un lado su camisa amarillenta.-He tratado de controlarme porque aún eras demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero ya no puedo aguantar y es necesario que sepas...a quien perteneces.

Las manos del capitán se adentraron por dentro de la camisa de su subordinado y le acariciaron con suavidad los pezones. Alfred no se movió, pero lanzó un suspiro. Con que a eso se refería a tocar, a hacerle cosas impuras a alguien de su misma condición. Su resistencia inicial fue inútil; Arthur le empotró contra la pared del camarote para tener pleno dominio sobre él y la lengua del capitán recorrió con calma el relieve de su cuello subiendo por sus mejillas.

-D-Deténgase, capitán ...Soy virgen - rogó en vano el joven pirata. Pero sólo excitaba más al capitán, que amaba el tono con el que imploraba conservar su virtud intacta.

-Eres mío. -le corrigió, lamiendo sus labios superficialmente.- Tu destino y el mío están unidos. Gobernamos las aguas y y las orillas del mundo y dentro de un tiempo lo mío será tuyo, como las colonias más allá, en el oeste.

-Mi...capitán...- jadeó Alfred, postrado ante su señor. Arthur le quitó la prenda de arriba y se abalanzó sobre él como hace un depredador con su presa. Le besó tan fuerte y tan violento que llegó a hacerle sangre en su labio inferior. Alfred exhaló un jadeo y contempló a Arthur con los ojos entrecerrados, con una ternura semejante a la de un cordero degollado. Estaba completamente prendado de él.

-Nadie podrá pararnos y los enemigos de la Corona, como esos pobres ilusos católicos, que ni siquiera portan estandarte, se hundirán para siempre.- Arthur se atrevió a palpar la evidente erección que se marcaba en la entrepierna del joven marinero. Pero se dio cuenta de que su miembro estaba volviendo a su flácido estado original y se había quedado tan quieto como si hubiese visto a la Gorgona.

Arthur, contrariado, fijo la vista en Alfred que tenía la miada perdida en algún punto de la sala.

-¿Esa gente...sólo viaja a las colonias? ¿Por eso no porta estandarte?- preguntó. Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues claro, ¿Pero a qué viene ese gesto de sorpresa?- preguntó Arthur. Y se encontró con una mirada de determinación que jamás había visto en el chico. Un gesto que años más tarde le nublaría el rostro y afilaría sus rasgos para darle un aire más maduro que atemorizaría al propio Arthur.

-Estamos matando gente inocente.- declaró al fin.

-¿Gente inocente?- Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de sorpresa.- Esos meapilas van en contra de la Corona y del verdadero Dios. ¿Desde cuando eres defensor de esos traidores?

-Ellos no van en contra de nada, no son enemigos del mar. Son familias enteras que huyen de la opresión, capitán Kirkland.-protesto Alfred.

-¿Pero te estás oyendo?- vociferó Arthur fuera de si. Se alejó del cuerpo del muchacho y le miró como si fuera un leproso.- ¿Quien te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza? Esa gente es una traidora y merece la muerte, tanto o igual que el español... ¿Qué se supone que tratas de hacer? ¡Vuelve aquí!

Alfred salió del camarote a toda prisa, desoyendo las amenazas del capitán que salió en pos de él. El joven se encaramó al mástil del trinquete e hizo que toda la tripulación se volviera hacia él.

-¡El capitán es un asesino sin escrúpulos. Está mandando matar a gente sin que ellos tengan oportunidad de defensa o parlamento!

-Prendedle.- ordenó Arthur con severidad al contramaestre y otros marineros cercanos. Obedecieron y lograron atrapar a Alfred asiéndolo de los brazos y tirándolo a la cubierta frente al capitán. Alfred aprovechó un momento para dirigirle una mirada de odio a Arthur que quedo gravemente sorprendido por la reacción de su amante.

-Nadie osa desobedecerme en mi barco. Aquellos que se atreven son azotados en la mesana. ¡Contramaestre!- llamó el británico con una sonrisa desdeñosa.- Hágale ver al señor que su actitud errada se paga con sangre. Siete latigazos bastarán.

Finalmente se acercó al segundo de a bordo con una actitud amigable mientras Alfred era encadenado al mástil trasero. Oteó el horizonte con mirada de águila y haciendo caso omiso de los alaridos de dolor de su pupilo, mandó tocar zafarrancho.

Había sido cuestionado y herido. No podía permitir que su poder mermara por una única voz contraria.

Aquel muchacho había crecido hasta el punto de sobrepasar la altura de su capitán, que hacia años que había dejado de ver hasta aquel día que estaba a punto de comenzar empapado en sangre.

Las barcazas cruzaban el Delaware para llevar a sus ocupantes hasta donde sería su próximo campo de batalla, donde caería el inglés.

Allí le vio, algo andrajoso pero con aquel mismo rostro despiadado que había mostrado cuando se opuso a su forma de ser. Hubo un momento en la batalla, que tras el baño de sangre que se formó en la tierra embarrada atestada de cadáveres, se apuntaron con sus rifles, mutuamente. Arthur aprovecho el momento de tensión para decir:

-Te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Lástima que tu belleza no vaya a durar mucho... Alfred, te has adueñado de mis tierras, como si temieras que nunca te las diese¿Tanta codicia guardabas en tu alma que fingiste quererme para acercarte a mi?

-La avaricia no es lo que me movió para reclamar estas tierras como mías.- contesto el americano con voz grave, acariciando el gatillo.- Fueron las injusticias que estabas cometiendo con personas inocentes; la opresión que ejerciste sobre mi mente y mi cuerpo. Ahora yo les represento. Ahora soy América y si mi destino es luchar por liberarme de tu yugo, sea pues.

-Necio iluso, ¿de dónde crees que salieron los descendientes que tratas de defender de mi supuesta crueldad? Pues de mí. Eres un desagradecido con aires de grandeza que no ha tenido respeto por aquel que le dio todo. Que le entregó su corazón a cambio de recibir rebeldía.- su labio inferior temblaba por la rabia, porque aunque hubiese querido, no habría tenido las agallas de disparar contra el. Y Alfred estaba en las mismas.

-No era amor lo que tratabas de manifestarme, sino dominio. Yo no era para ti un igual porque me tenías como un objeto sin sentimientos con el que poder jugar cuando se te antojara. Y yo me cansé de soportarte.

-Mientes...mientes tan mal que tus nervios te delatan. Mírate, eres tan poco hombre que no predicas con tus palabras. No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para dispararme. Vamos, ¿ a que esperas? Dispárame, acaba conmigo. Elimina el problema de raíz. - ordenó a gritos el británico, con las brazos en posición de cruz avanzando hacia el americano.

-No des un paso más o te juro que...-advirtió Alfred, temeroso de lo que su benefactor estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué, me vas a matar? Vamos hazlo, no pierdas el tiempo. Cumple tu destino. Desbáncame. Destrona a tu señor y ocupa el lugar que te corresponde.

La imagen se disipó pero antes de que lo hiciera llegaron hasta los oídos de Arthur el sonido de un disparo de rifle. Al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos recordando el dolor de su herida, y se toco el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Me disparó, Empire. Yo le insistí y él lo hizo...

-Tiempo después comprendí que estaba acorralado por las circunstancias. Pero él no quería dispararnos. Por eso trato de frenarnos y advertirnos.- el espíritu de fuego se acercó hasta Arthur y posó una cálida mano sobre su hombro.- Tardé tiempo en entender que habíamos obrado mal con él. Porque Alfred en un inicio estaba supeditado a nosotros, pero como suele ocurrir, quiso ocupar su lugar como nación e igual. Quería hacernos ver que podíamos amarle, siendo alguien externo a nuestros brazos imperiales...

-Pero...- la voz de Arthur salió agónica de su garganta.- Yo le di todo. Le di amor, quería que fuéramos uno sólo...

-Piénsalo, Iggy. Si se hubiese unido a ti como tu querías, sin criterio ni ideas propias...Alfred habría dejado de existir. Un día te hubieses levantado sin recordar nada sobre un niño rubio de ojos azules con camisola...y no podríamos habernos enamorado de alguien jamás.

Arthur guardó silencio. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo y desde ese punto de vista su actitud con el había sido tirana y egoísta.

-Márchate...no te quiero más aquí ...tu eres mi castigo por haber hecho daño ...márchate...ahora lo entiendo ...

-¡Uy!Aún no entiendes nada. Todavía quedan dos espíritus por visitarte, tendrás que aguantarlos. - replicó el imperio británico. - El siguiente vendrán cuando suene la campanada de la una...

-Ya ha sido la una. No me tortures más con tus mentiras. Márchate.-exclamó Arthur con cólera moviendo las manos para deshacer la imagen de su yo pasado. La llama se deshizo y el ánima desapareció como la luz de la vela partida en dos. Tal y como su corazón lo estaba en aquellos momentos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo tiene un tinte cristiano bastante fuerte, pero he querido emular también la idea de Dickens, con este tipo de pensamiento. Yo no soy practicante de ninguna religión aunque en alguno de mis fics anteriores mencione a Dios como el conductor del Destino de los personajes. En este caso, con la religión cristiana trato de dar una idea de perdón y de arrepentimiento por medio de la religión, que en la obra original es absolutamente palpable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Dickens mencionara al todopoderoso continuamente (también hay que tener en cuenta su situación y su época) el cuento va más allá de la doctrina, y habla del valor de las decisiones que tomamos y de como repercuten en los demás, de como encerrarse en nosotros mismos no es la solución y de que, dando más de lo que recibimos, somos más felices. Esto sería la esencia en sí de la navidad y de la vida en general, aunque triste y desgraciadamente, estas fechas hayan tomado un cariz distinto al que se venía dando. Por otra parte, no se si los antiguos europeos querían simbolizar este acto de bondad con la fiesta de Saturnalia, pero nada tiene que ver con esta imagen consumista y de derroche en la que se está convirtiendo, fruto del capitalismo más feroz. **

_**BSO: No Light No Light, Florence and the Machine**_

_**Breath of Life, Florence and the Machine**_

_**Proud Mary, Tina Turner**_

_**Hey You, Pink Floyd**_

_**Don Oiche ud i mBeithil, Villancico Gaélico**_

**Presente**

La soledad volvió a hacerle compañía y él se dejó llevar de nuevo por aquel sopor pegajoso. La luz tenue del televisor se colaba por la rendija que había dejado al entrecerrar los ojos, como si fuera una luminosa línea del horizonte.

Sin embargo a pesar de su aparente calma, su mente bullía de actividad. Rememorar las vivencias de aquellas Navidades que el Imperio Británico le había mostrado, le habían perturbado hasta límites insospechados, y si algo odiaba Arthur era recordar. Su vida había sido larga, sufrida y llena de muerte. Pocos eran los buenos recuerdos que habitaban en su corazón, diría que en la mayoría de ellos siempre había estado presente su pequeño Alfred y cuando todo acabó, cuando se fue de su lado, los buenos momentos dejaron de existir para él. Las Guerras Mundiales no hicieron sino confirmar que como mejor debía sobrevivir, era en la más fría soledad que le brindaba su casa

Se le ocurrió abrir los ojos de nuevo para aclarar su vista, pero cuando lo hizo, ya no se encontraba en el sucio cuarto. Parecía que estuviera suspendido sobre algún tipo de viga al aire libre. Miró al cielo plagado de estrellas y después se le ocurrió fijar su vista hacia abajo. El vértigo fue instantáneo cuando se topó con la inmensidad del caudal del Támesis. Trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer al agua helada del río cenagoso, pero recobró el equilibrio a tiempo y se agarró fuertemente a un cabo de acero que conectaba la estructura del iluminado Puente de Londres. Su pecho subía y bajaba, acelerado, a punto de sufrir una taquicardia. No recordaba como había llegado al extremo de querer subir al puente con la intención de...¿con qué intención? ¿El aliviante suicidio? ¿Poner fin a su existencia lanzándose al río para quedar sepultado bajo capas y capas de lodo? Ni siquiera se había echado al cuerpo algo que le abrigara contra aquel frío invernal, que acuchillaba la piel y calaba sus huesos.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta este lugar?- preguntó para si.

-Pregúntate más bien, por qué has llegado a este lugar.- dijo una voz a su lado, de repente.

Arthur dio un respiró cuando reparó en una figura masculina, en la que no se había fijado anteriormente, pues su equilibrio ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. En viento azotaba violentamente la infraestructura y allí arriba sobre las vigas, el efecto era mucho más fuerte. Tuvo que hacerse escuchar, alzando la voz, aunque su misterioso acompañante no parecía tener problema en oír sus palabras, aunque las susurrase quedamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Me has traído tú?-preguntó el británico, realmente asustado.

-_Aliquanto et insanire iucundum est*_.- el tipo, cuya identidad permanecía en el misterio que le otorgaba en la distancia, había pronunciado aquellas palabras, en un idioma que Arthur creía haber olvidado.

El individuo avanzó hacia él, sin problemas, como si se deslizara por una superficie de hielo. La sorpresa de Arthur fue enorme cuando la imagen del Imperio Romano se presentó ante él sin más ropa que una tunica escarlata de senador y una corona de laurel que le daba una imagen victoriosa. Sin embargo su eterna sonrisa, tan eterna como la ciudad en donde se forjó su esplendor en el mundo antiguo, contrastaba con la severidad de su apariencia.

-¡Mi pequeño!.- exclamó el hombre moreno, que no dudó ni un segundo en abrazar al británico. Este opuso resistencia ante aquella traidora muestra de cariño y se apartó de él un palmo, como un gato escaldado que del agua huye.- Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía...Caramba, estás un poquito descuidado.

-¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Y, ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a darme un abrazo?- a pesar de su infantil actitud, Arthur consideraba que no era de decoro tutear a su ancestro.

-Te has convertido en una nación que pregunta por la obviedad que se extiende ante sus ojos.- se carcajeó el Imperio, golpeándole fuertemente en el hombro, como gesto paternal. Aquello irritó más al huraño de Arthur.- Soy el fantasma de la Navidad Presente...¿sorprendido? Creo que era de esperar. En el libro de tu hijo literato, el ánima es un tipo alegre y divertido. Así que me ofrecí para encarnar ese papel. ¿Sigues sorprendiéndote? No creo que fuera tan difícil de adivinar.

-¿Acaso me estáis diciendo que tenéis el libre albedrío de elegir qué ser en el cielo, incluso poder bajar a la Tierra si se os antoja? - no podía creer aquella situación tan surrealista. El británico se masajeó una sien.- Santa María, madre de Dios...

Aquel comentario le valió a Arthur una fuerte colleja en la nuca propinada por el romano.

-No blasfemes, hijo. La última vez que cometí un pecado, fui destruído y enviado al infierno. Me obligaron a tragarme ídolos dorados de mis múltiples dioses, de un montón infinito que nunca se acababa. Esto que estoy haciendo lo hago también para salvar mi alma de las fechorías que cometí durante todos los siglos que goberné el Mare Nostrum. No puedo soportar más estar atrapado en ese sitio, pero con esto tal vez me den una oportunidad de descansar en paz.

La razón por la que estoy aquí no es otra que la de conseguir que te detengas en tu destrucción personal. Cuando en aquel lugar de escarmiento, se me sometió a la más inimaginable de las torturas, aprendí una lección muy valiosa; me había creído el amo del mundo conocido y estaba pagando, pues, mi equivocación, mi soberbia y mi reticencia a aceptar verdades tales como que Germania era tan digna como lo eres tú o yo. Cuando uno deja de existir la tortura es mayor en la muerte, porque tienes que cargar el peso de tus elecciones con todo lo que te quede de alma, hasta que tu esencia se deshaga en jirones a causa de la presión. Sin embargo, cuando existes en el plano terreno, una simple recapacitación de las cosas te librará de caer en el inframundo, donde el único Dios que existe es el propio mal. Quiero decir, que basta que te des cuenta de que estás obrando incorrectamente en vida, para que no tengas que cargar con ello en la muerte.

-Nadie puede vivir feliz con la sensación de que está constantemente haciendo daño a los demás. Dejé de creer en ese pietismo católico hace mucho tiempo.- replicó Arthur tiritando de frío, pero con su gesto contrariado habitual.

-No se trata de lo que creas. Si te has vuelto escéptico, no es por lo que quiero hablar contigo. Lo que quiero decir es que tu vida no es tuya. A tu pesar, dependes de otros para poder ser feliz. Si tú dañas a los que estan a tu alrededor, si les traicionas, incluso si les esclavizas, todas esas acciones repercuten en ti a la larga. Y tu poder cae en saco roto. Por eso ahora estas solo, porque se han cansado de que seas tan huraño, porque no has tenido con aquellos que querías ni una sola palabra amable. Y estas son las consecuencias de que tengas los brazos picados por las agujas. - el Imperio Romano, se sentó sobre la superficie metálica, cruzando las piernas. Arthur, que continuaba tiritando, no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Es que tengo que lamer el culo a esa banda de parásitos? Me he cansado de dorarles la píldora a aquellos que no se lo merecen. No decís más que un montón de paparruchas..- replicó el británico, mirando al romano con altivez. Pero el efecto en él fue completamente distinto, ya que comenzó a reirse de nuevo.

-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! Hasta ahora te has estado moviendo por la vanidad. Tienes tal necesidad continua de que te alaben y aclamen por tus méritos que cuando han visto que no hacías nada por ellos y los apartaste de tu vida, cuando vieron que no les ayudabas siquiera, advertiste que lo mejor para ti era sentirte superior a ellos y aislarte en tu propio mundo. Y en eso no consisten las relaciones, Arthur. El amor va más allá de que seas apreciado.

-¿Realmente créeis que existe el amor verdadero cuando vos, grandísimo crápula, vejasteis la figura de la mujer y del hombre a partes iguales por una necesidad sexual insaciable que no conllevaba ninguna pizca de cariño? ¿Vos, que destruisteis ese sentimiento con vuestra falta de virtud?-preguntó Arthur, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Ves? Y ahora pago por ello. Y por eso estoy aquí. Porque vi a través de mi sufrimiento como tú también estabas postrado en el suelo por el dolor que una droga te estaba infringiendo sin obtener ningún beneficio. Porque tú no eras feliz, ni aquel que te quiere con un amor que yo jamás he visto en vida. -explicó el Imperio.

La declaración del romano desconcertó profundamente a Arthur que por primera vez en la conversación se mostró sorprendido por alguien que no era el fantasma.

-¿Te refieres a Alfred?

-¿A quién si no?-replicó el Imperio con una exclamación de desconcierto.- A estas alturas tendrías que haber adivinado que todo lo que te está ocurriendo es por el americano. Mientras tú buscabas las alabanzas, despreciabas por otra parte al único ente que habría dado la vida por ti de haber tenido oportunidad. Y, esto no forma parte de mis dominios, pero cada Navidad desde que ambos os abandonasteis, ha estado llorando de arrepentimiento. Y cada vez que trató de acercarse de nuevo a ti y le rechazabas, rogaba por ti, porque el amor volviera a tocar tu corazón apagado. Te quiere de verdad y por eso he venido hasta aquí: para mostrarte su aflicción.

-¿Y como lo vas a hacer? Estamos en medio de Londres y él estará con Matthew en su tierra, celebrando Nochebuena. Soy una carga demasiado pesada, no creo que pudieras llevarme hasta ahí. - preguntó Arthur. Su cara mostraba signos de impaciencia. Se moría por volver a ver al yanki a pesar de que no lo quisiera reconocer.

-No es necesario. Estás demasiado lamentable como para presentarte así. Mira al río y presta atención.

Las aguas del Támesis se iluminaron, como un óvalo de luz en una cornucopia de agua. Del interior del río no se veía nada del lecho maloliente, que había desaparecido para dejar paso a una escena que se estaba desarrollando como una una serie de telvisión. Pero las imágenes eran reales; estaba pasando realmente. El agua que resplandecía con un brillo inmaculado mostró a las dos presencias sobre el Puente de Londres- extraña butaca para presenciar una secuencia- como tres personajes que Arthur conocía bien, se sentaban a la mesa, risueños. El joven Matthews con su rulo inquieto y Francis, aquel bastardo francés con perilla y su melena ondulada recogida en una coleta, reían y cantaban villancicos o canciones que estaban de moda en aquella década. Pero la tercera presencia, un joven que aparentaba algo más de veinte años, de pelo rubio corto y lentes rectangulares, observaba su plato con desgana.

-¿Qué ocurre, Al?- preguntó Matthew, acercándose al americano. - ¿No te gusta la comida?

-¿Bromeas? Está delicioso.- se apresuró a aclarar Alfred.-es sólo que...

-Si sigues pensando en él, va a acabar apareciendo como un fantasma.- rió Francis dando un bocado a su pavo.- No le des mas vueltas. No podemos obligar a nadie a venir.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando él esta...mal? Matthew, tú hablaste con él, y eres el único contacto que tiene con el mundo exterior. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ignorando como lo está pasando.- protestó Alfred viendo como sus amigos se tomaban a guasa todo ese asunto.

-Él está recogiendo las tempestades que sembró solito.- contradijó Francis, señalando a Alfred con el tenedor, en actitud acusatoria.- No te dejes engañar, no es tu obligación y la nuestra ayudar a un hombre que no puede ayudarse a si mismo. Nos ha rechazado de plano, incluso al dulce de Matt que ha hecho tanto por él.

Después de aquel comentario, Francis empezó a imitar las maneras y las muletillas del británico que observaba todo aquello desde la distancia pero con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. No se merecía la defensa de Alfred, penso, porque después de ello se inició una disputa y el americano pegó al francés una bofetada en la cara, ofendido por como estaba tratando a Arthur. De no ser por Matthew, la pelea se hubiese alargado hasta quién sabe cuanto.

El espíritu, corpóreo a diferencia de la llama que le había asaltado para mostrarle su pasado, movió la mano para disolver la imagen desde lo alto del puente y esta fue sustituída por una nueva en la que Alfred se encontraba tendido sobre una cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, con la vista fija en el techo de la estancia. Repetía una y otra vez súplicas por que el británico volviese con él y otra serie de frases relacionadas con su propio arrepentimiento.

Pero su autocrítica duró poco. Se levantó de la cama y poniéndose su cazadora característica, exclamó para sí con la determinación de un hombre que quiere cruzar el Atlántico con un aeroplano de principios de siglo:

-Si él no quiere venir, yo iré a por él. Esto tiene que acabar de una vez por todas.

Sin hacer ruido, salió corriendo de la casa de madera del canadiense y atravesó los campos nevados, solo, en dirección a la capital para tomar el primer vuelo de la madrugada hacia Londres.

La imagen desapareció para siempre y el río volvió a ser tan verdoso y corriente como siempre lo había sido. Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a bombear sangre y los engranajes oxidados de su cerebro se movían velozmente. Por fin había comprendido.

-Va a venir aquí a buscarme. Oh Imperio, he sido un necio.- su cuerpo temblaba por la desesperación y por el frío. El espíritu asintió con una seriedad inusitada.

-Así es. Quiere hablar, quiere arreglar todo contigo. La cuestión es si tú estás dispuesto.

-¡Pues claro que quiero! Pero es que estoy tan sucio y tan viejo que no creo que quiera verme así. Yo también quiero que las cosas se arreglen. Quiero estrecharle fuerte entre mis brazos y sentir su calor envolviéndome...Quiero volver a verle sonreír.- explicaba Arthur mientras fantaseaba con las expresiones faciales de Alfred. Rió de forma histriónica. Una extraña alegría le había embargado imaginando como sería su reencuentro con aquel al que hasta esa noche había odiado con toda su alma. Pero del odio al amor hay un paso. - Espíritu, tienes que llevarme de vuelta. Necesito adecentar todo para recibirle. Quiero que sienta que está entrando en su hogar, no en un vertedero. Por fin entiendo mi razón de vivir y es él. ¡Por fin!

-No tan rápido, jovencito.- el imperio agarró de los hombros a Arthur y le hizo calmarse a la fuerza.- Aún te queda un espíritu que debe visitarte. Ya sabes de quién hablo.

Cuando el romano dijo aquellas palabras, a Arthur se le cayó el alma a los pies y arrastrándose como un perro rogó al ánima:

-Por favor, te lo suplico. Ya he comprendido que amo a Alfred y que él es mi vida. Por favor, no haga que visualice los horrores que me depara el futuro.

-Lo siento, Arthur. Pero incluso Scrooge tuvo que pasar por lo mismo. Con ello quedará demostrado que tus sentimientos son verdaderos si contemplas tu propia ruina futura. -lamentó Imperio con un gesto triste, mientras su apariencia se arrugaba y marchitaba con asombrosa rapidez.

-Espíritu, por favor. No me dejes solo ante él. No sé qué aspecto tiene y tengo miedo de lo que puede enseñarme. -pero el cuerpo del espíritu se deshacía en las manos del inglés, como la arena del desierto.

-Bueno, tiene el mismo aspecto que siempre. _Mors est idem apud omnes.*-_El Imperio Romano dejó de existir y las partículas de su alma quedaron suspendidas un momento para después volar lejos del Puente de Londres, como polvo de estrellas.

Pero no había llevado al británico de vuelta a casa, aún permanía allí encaramado en lo alto del monumento victoriano. El frío era muy real a demás de todas las sensaciones que albergaba en su cuerpo en esos instantes.

Se había quedado completamente sólo.

**1* "De vez en cuando es saludable hacer tonterias."**

**2* "La muerte es igual para todos".**


	4. Chapter 4

_**BSO: Atlas, Coldplay **_

_**My boy builds coffins, Florence and the Machine. **_

_**Raska-yú, O Sister!**_

**Futuro**

No hay temor mayor que la certidumbre de que la muerte aguarda encontrarse con nosotros cuando el Destino dicte que hemos sido elegidos para cruzar al Otro Lado. No hay mayor miedo de saber que son nuestros últimos minutos de vida, de la vida que hemos conocido y que más allá no habrá nada o quizá, todo el sufrimiento que ocasionamos nos sea devuelto en un Juicio Final donde Dios, severo y justo, nos aplique el castigo que nos merecemos. A lo largo de la Historia de la Humanidad y las Naciones que la han formado, muchas de las culturas asociaron la muerte con el miedo a lo desconocido; como una transición a otro plano donde nuestras almas no se perderían. Que nuestra existencia había adquirido un sentido de ser.

En todo aquello pensaba Arthur Kirkland a la par que buscaba la manera más segura de bajarse del puente victoriano. Si había algo que no quería hacer esa noche, era encontrarse con la muerte y tenía que apresurarse pues no sabía cuando se iba a presentar ante él.

Él estaba demasiado concentrado en bajar que no se dio cuenta de que la imagen de Londres había comenzado a cambiar de una forma drástica. El viento fuerte que portaba los tóxicos y pútridos efluvios del río, dejó de soplar. El encapotado cielo se deshizo en nubes más pequeñas y una Luna gibosa asomó por entre los cirros plateados con una mortecina luz que incidió directamente en el puente. Polvo arenoso de procedencia desconocida comenzó a acumularse a orillas del cauce a la par que el río se iba secando dejando solo un triste riachuelo que discurría por montañas de escombro y basura en una tranquila agonía. Los edificios colindantes se habían convertido en ruinas y el esplendor de una ciudad que antes fue punto de encuentro entre gente de todas partes de la Tierra, se hundía más y más sobre montañas de inmundicia maloliente. Arthur no prestó atención hasta que una viga que se desprendió por el efecto del óxido, estuvo a punto de caer sobre su cabeza. Logró apartarse a tiempo para esquivar aquel peligro que le podría haber provocado innumerables daños y rodando por la superficie asfaltada del puente, se levantó después para contemplar aterrado lo que había sido del corazón de su existencia.

Gritó de terror y echó a correr, dejando el puente atrás para internarse en el casco histórico. Pasó por la destartalada Picadilly Circus, surcó el complejo gubernamental de White Hall que había sido víctima de la detonación y la onda expansiva de una bomba; pasó describiendo círculos alrededor de la Catedral, que era el pétreo esqueleto de un monstruo sombrío agujereado por innumerables marcas de metralla. Hyde Park era un vertedero de restos de automóviles, contenedores, vallas y otros objetos de aspecto desconocido a causa de que el óxido les hacía irreconocibles.

Arthur, ante este panorama, se sentó en un banco destrozado que había quedado en el parque como testigo hierático de una gran guerra, y se llevó las manos a la cara. El futuro era inminente, ya estaba ocurriendo y sabía que la muerte no andaría lejos. Pero él no quería saber nada de ello. Quería huir, es el primer pensamiento que tenía en mente. Huir y reencontrarse con Alfred para pedirle perdón. Si, eso haría. Le colmaría de cariño y de ternura, le diría cuanto le quería. Era su deber compensarle por todos aquellos años pasados de animadversión.

Alzó la vista y una figura harapienta le sorprendió. Dio un respingo y pegó un grito de sorpresa. ¿Quién era aquel personaje? Parecía muy viejo, portaba un bastón hechó con a saber qué material y vestía una túnica oscura con una capucha pero que no llevaba puesta sobre la cabeza. Esta, desprovista de pelo, arrugada y llena de manchas y lunares de la vejez, daba a aquel ente un aspecto enfermizo. Su nariz picuda y sus ojos cadavéricos, blancos como la leche, completaban su apariencia aterradora y que a la vez inspiraba pena y repugnancia.

-¿Espíritu?-tartamudeó Arthur aterrado. El anciano símplemente asintió.- ¿Por qué no estás cubierto con tu capa?

Pero el espíritu no contestó. Se limitó a señalar en una dirección concreta. Por la experiencia, Arthur sabía que debía seguir la dirección que su huesudo dedo ceniciento le había marcado. Y que si huía, la muerte le perseguiría hasta que obedeciese su orden de seguir el camino que le había marcado. Era preferible acabar cuando antes y unirse al Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras. Se levantó del banco y se internó con el ánima a través de una espesa niebla de ceniza. Al instante aparecieron en un lugar diferente, algo menos destruído que el resto de la ciudad. A Arthur se le erizó el vello de la piel al ver las lápidas repartidas a los lados de un extenso cementerio que él conocía bien. Los terrenos de la Abadía de Westminster se mostraron ante él silenciosos, yermos. Estaban tan muertos que ni siquiera las almas que lo habitaban tenían ganas de salir de su tumba para echar un vistazo. Pero el camposanto no estaba tan desierto como él creía. Llegaron a una zona desprovista de lápidas donde un grupo de tres personas se había congregado alrededor de lo que parecía ser la figura de un ángel de andróginos rasgos. Reconoció a los tres; España, Francia y Canadá.

-Fue muy valiente...-sollozaba el pequeño canadiense, con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Francis, sin embargo, se mantenía serio. Antonio se apresuró a abrazar su pequeño cuerpo, para infundirle ánimo.

-No se merecía lo que le pasó. No, ese desgraciado de Arthur no supo ver que le estaba protegiendo. Y por su culpa, hemos pagado todos...-los puños le temblaban a Francis de pura rabia.

-Dudo siquiera que Arthur supiera que estaba vivo. Aprovecharon que él estaba postrado en la cama para atacar Londres.- aclaró Antonio acariciando el pelo del joven canadiense. -Y ya sabes que hizo Iván con Estados Unidos.

-Por favor.- suplicó Matthew destrozado.- No sigas. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo creer que esté muerto...

En su mente, Arthur pudo ver como alrededor de los tres hombres, las almas de millones de personas formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos, profiriendo suspiros y lamentándose en una especie de cántico. La muerte permanecía impasible a su lado con sus ojos nublados por las cataratas, fijos en el infinito. Seguía manteniendo el dedo en alto.

Arthur se aventuró a acercarse ya que vio que no se habían percatado de su maltrecha presencia. Dio varios pasos hasta situarse en la cabeza de la comitiva de fantasmas que entonaba aquella canción de muertos. En la estatua del ángel había un nombre.

_Alfred Jones_

-No...no puede estar muerto.- susurró. Pero el llanto de las ánimas no hizo sino confirmar aquella dolorosa verdad. Era la tumba de aquel que iba a encontrarse con él tras la visión del espíritu de la Navidad Presente. Pero solo había ido al encuentro de su muerte.

-¡Espíritu!- exclamó Arthur postrándose ante la muerte que increíblemente, se estaba poniendo su capucha para ocultar su rostro bajo un velo de oscuridad.- Te lo suplico,dime que puedo cambiar su destino. Dime que puedo mantenerle con vida, que va a estar bien. Sea lo que fuera lo que hiciese por mi, no es necesario que lo haga porque me voy a recuperarme y voy a cuidar de él. Le quiero, espíritu. Tiene que haber alguna forma de que mi amor frene su aciaga suerte.

Se agarró a las telas deterioradas de la muerte y le suplico de rodillas una y otra vez que devolviera a Alfred a la vida, que si alguien se merecía la muerte era él y no su amado americano. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que podía confiarle la vida a su propio angel de la muerte por alguien que no era él sentimiento era real y sincero, no tenía nada que perder porque ya lo había perdido todo incluso en un futuro perdería el mismo la vida así que , ¿cual era el riesgo de amar a otro?

-¡Espíritu! Por favor, devuélveme junto a él. Le amo, le quiero. Quiero a Alfred Jones y necesito saber que el me quiere, porque si no entonces, tendrás mi permiso para llevarte mi alma al inframundo...si no está él junto a mi...no la quiero. Necesito que viva, le necesito...

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a deshacerse como un terrón de azucar se desarma al entrar en contacto con el tibio y humeante té que Arthur acostumbraba a tomar antes de que se perdiera a si mismo. Cayó a un abismo de negrura antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un letargo que era eterno. ¿Era el fin de todo? ¿Había vivido realmente? Quién sabía. Lo que si tenía claro era que Alfred era real.

_Le necesito. Le quiero_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ya terminó la historia. Ha sido bonita a la par que triste, como siempre digo en la mayoría de mis fics, pero es que es verdad XD. El día que haga uno solo fluff juro que me pegaré un tiro o explotaré por no poder soportarlo. Con motivo de que es Navidad quiero felicitar a varias personas que cumplen años en la semana de estas festividades: a Lago-chan y a Mixie, que bueno no se si le gustará el UsUk, pero como el fic va de la Navidad pues eso. Ajo y agua XD**

_**BSO: Fix You, Coldplay**_

_**Counting Stars, One Republic**_

_**It´s Time, Imagine Dragons. **_

_**Some Nights, Fun**_

_**When You´re Gone, Avril Lavigne**_

_**Christmas Lights, Coldplay**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Is Anybody in There?**

El dolor forma parte de nuestra vida desde que nacemos hasta que morimos. Compartimos la lacerante situación de la madre cuando dio a luz a nuestro pequeño y delicado cuerpo de bebé. Después el médico nos propinó una buena torta en la nalga para saber si estábamos vivos o no.

Es por esta razón que asociamos la vida con el dolor. Si duele, es que estás vivo. Respiras, comes y duermes rodeado de la constante amenaza de una enfermedad insoportable. Incluso nuestro corazón no se queda tan lejos, basta con un simple desamor o una traición para que muchas veces queramos abandonar este mundo sin sufrir más.

Aquellos que digan que no sufren, mienten con un descaro colosal. Hasta por la nimiedad más insospechada, padecemos. Un gesto, una simple palabra o que una persona no nos corresponda, hará que nuestro castillo en las nubes se derrumbe y sepulte nuestra exánime vida sin sentido.

Muchas veces el suicidio soluciona ese problema, pero no contamos con el sufrimiento que provoca a su vez en las personas que están presentes cerca de nosotros, cuyo estúpido orgullo humano les impide transmitir ese amor antes de que sea demasiado tarde para que veamos cuánto les importamos, cómo de importante es nuestra influencia sobre ellos y el por qué de su amor hacia nosotros.

Arthur se había sumido en el limbo con aquel temor.¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿ Y si no merecía la pena que salvara a Alfred o que se salvara a si mismo? ¿Y si la vida sólo era una ilusión, un sueño tal y como había retratado Shakespeare en sus obras?

Sin embargo, no podía rendirse. Había dado su palabra y había suplicado por su vida, para poder estar junto al americano. Sentía que caía hacia una nada absoluta, pero caía a fin de cuentas. Flotaba en una dimensión que finalizaba allí abajo en donde el destino era desconocido. ¿Y si aquel aterrador futuro le seguía persiguiendo allá donde cayese? Simplemente no podría soportar tan funesto pensamiento. Pero era testarudo. No se dejaría vencer por las circunstancias como había estado haciendo hasta ese instante en el que caía. Solo bastaba volver a donde se había quedado plácidamente adormecido. Solo necesitaba ese punto de partida para poder arreglar las cosas, costaran lo que costasen.

El dolor nos devuelve a la realidad. Una amarga sensación en el estómago fue lo que Arthur sintió cuando abrió sus apagados ojos esmeralda. Estaba allí, en su sofá de cuero mugriento, frente al televisor, cuya programación se había renovado y el ruido blanco había dejado de ser el protagonista fantasmagórico de la pantalla. El locutor anunciaba las previsiones para aquel día de Navidad. Una densa capa de nieve iba a cubrirlo todo y si Arthur hubiese estado atento a las palabras del meteorólogo que hablaba con seriedad a sus espectadores, no habría pensado en la locura que iba a hacer a continuación. Arthur tuvo la acuciante necesidad de devolver y no se lo pensó dos veces. A la vez que se levantaba de su asiento dejó que la bilis amarillenta cayese sobre el suelo atestado de jeringas. Viendo lo miserable de la situación y de su propio cuerpo que parecía un esqueleto andante, volvió a vomitar de nuevo. Con su cuerpo tambaleante se fue apoyando sobre las pocas pertenencias que aún se encontraban a lo largo del pasillo, y con movimientos lentos abrió la puerta que daba a la calle. No se cercioró del viento que había comenzado a levantarse ni de los pequeños copos que estaban cayendo del cielo sobre su figura esquelética ataviada únicamente con la mugrienta camisola manchada de vómito.

-Tengo que salvarte...de mi.- repetía una y otra vez a la vez que se adentraba en una repentina niebla espectral que lo había cubierto todo.

Lo primero que hizo Alfred al bajar del avión en Gadwick fue correr y correr. Haciendo auto-stop varias veces y explicando el destino a los respectivos conductores llego al centro de la capital. Se sentía aturdido por el vuelo de varias horas, pero eso era lo de menos en aquellos instantes. Tomó un taxi que lo llevó a la lujosa Kensington y salió del vehiculo a toda prisa cuando alcanzó la destartalada mansión de Arthur. Lo primero que vio fue que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y sintió una extraña corazonada de que la mansión había sido abandonada en ese momento. La televisión seguía encendida y tuvo que ahogar una mueca de asco cuando observó las jeringuillas y el charco de vómito en el suelo.

-¡Iggy,Iggy!.- llamó, pero nadie contestaba. Examinó todos los pisos de arriba a abajo pero no había rastro del inglés.

La desolación golpeó su corazón con la fuerza de mil demonios. ¿A dónde había podido ir? ¿Por qué razón querría salir de casa con el frío que estaba haciendo fuera? Salió de la casa y pagó al taxi. Si quería encontrarle, tendría que buscar en todas partes hasta que le sangraran los pies. Además tampoco llevaba demasiado dinero y no podía permitirse el lujo de buscarle por carretera. Caminó y caminó a grandes zancadas. Estuvo buscando por todas partes, se pateó todo Londres hasta la caída del temprano crepusculo de invierno. Se internó en una pequeña taberna para resguardarse del temporal de nieve que había cubierto toda la ciudad con el paso de las horas. Pidió un café caliente y se sentó junto a un ventanal que daba a la calle, cuyo nombre no había querido aprenderse.

Dejó vagar su empañada mirada en lágrimas por entre las ruedas de los coches que componían el tráfico londinense. Iban y venían de un lado a otro con prisa, sin detenerse, como si ni siquiera la Navidad hubiese podido detener el frenético ritmo de vida de la metrópoli. En parte, le recordaba a Nueva York, cuyo unico refugio de tranquilidad lo componían las cafeterías que se apostaban en los límites rectangulares que daban a Central Park.

Arthur había desaparecido. Había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero no había encontrado a nadie con un parecido significativo a la nación que le pudiera dar pistas de como se encontraba. No había tenido suerte. Pero en su corazón sabía que aún estaba vivo, porque aquella prisa de la población, aunque molesta, era la única prueba palpable de que aún no estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, no sólo aquellos detalles eran los únicos que le mostraban que Arthur estaba con vida. Una pareja de enamorados, próximos a su mesa, se cogían de las manos con miradas acarameladas y de vez en cuando se daban besitos a la luz de un menuda pero inusual vela de una llama tan vivaz, que parecía la de un horno de industria. No pudo evitar sonreir ante aquellos gestos tan tiernos y se preguntó cuál había sido la última vez que sintió de aquella forma, como si el mundo dejara de existir y solo hubiese sitio para su amante y él mismo. Pero ya no lo recordaba. De hecho, dudaba que hubiese existido una situación similar en su longeva vida inmortal.

Pidió la cuenta y tras pagarla, salió a la calle para continuar con su apresurada búsqueda de Arthur. No se iría de allí hasta que lo encontrara y cuidara de él. Y aunque él, le rechazase, no iba a ceder, porque era tan testarudo que no se daba cuenta de que en esas fechas, más que en ninguna, necesitaba compañía de aquel que le amó a pesar de todo. Y era hora de dejar las cosas claras, las cartas sobre la mesa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que entonaba a voces una música familiar. Había una multitud congregada alrededor de un coro que cantaba villancicos de origen gaélico. Vestían con túnicas de vivos colores y las tres voces principales llevaban unas coronas de laurel engalanando sus cabezas desprovistas de alguna prenda que combatiese el frío. Solo de pensarlo Alfred, sentía como sus extremidades se congelaban. Pero a pesar de lo simple de las vestimentas, parecían felices solamente cantando aquella música como un coro de ángeles. No necesitaban más que eso para calentar los corazones de los curiosos que se habían detenido a escuchar. De nuevo volvió a sonreir aunque no se quedó mucho más tiempo frente a la multitud. Navidad estaba llegando a su fin. Tenía que encontrar a Arthur antes de que todas aquellas personas y todo ese amor que irradiaban, desapareciese de forma permanente del globo terráqueo.

Llegó un momento en el que no le quedó más dinero que una libra. Se sentía perdido, desorientado y profundamente sólo. Había vuelto a nevar copiosamente sobre su cabeza y ya empezaba a sentir el efecto del frío en su cuerpo. Si no encontraba pronto a Arthur posiblemente él también acabaría sepultado bajo kilos de nieve.

De pronto, vislumbró en la entrada de Hyde Park, la escuchimizada figura de un hombre muy viejo que se estaba calentando con las llamas que había encendido en el interior de un bidón. Llevaba un abrigo raído con una capucha que se había puesto para mantener caliente su cabeza.

Alfred se aproximó lentamente al vagabundo y observó que frente al bidón había un plato con un par de monedas y un un cartel que rezaba : "Que Dios se lo pague".

Alfred se sacó la libra del bolsillo y con un mohín de culpa lo depositó en el plato del indigente que poseía ojos blancos como el alabrastro. El tipo, que había estado enfrascado todo el tiempo en la tarea de dar calor a sus manos agarrotadas por el frío y la artrosis, se detuvo un momento, observando al americano como si supiese el lugar exacto donde él se situaba. Con una voz reseca por la vejez le anunció:

-Él está ahí dentro, te está esperando.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Alfred, incrédulo. Pero el hombre no dijo nada más y volvió a su labor de calentarse.

Alfred habría saltado sobre él para exigirle que repitiera lo que había dicho, de no ser porque aquel tipo le inspiraba un miedo atroz. Enmudeció y simplemente pasó al parque con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Como era posible que aquel hombre, más ciego que la misma Justicia, hubiera podido saber donde se encontraba Arthur? ¿Y realmente se refería a el o solo era una frase que repetía fruto de la insana situación de indigencia en la que se encontraba? Sacudió la cabeza, con una negativa y decidió no pensar más en ese episodio. Enfiló por una avenida cuyas orillas estaban repletas de arboles de hoja caduca. Los troncos retorcidos desprovistos de copa daban al lugar un aspecto de lo más siniestro.

Se preguntó qué interés podría haber tenido Arthur para salir a ese inhóspito lugar y perderse en sus hectáreas. No quería pensar en el primer motivo, porque eso implicaría ponerse a llorar y no quería que las lágrimas se congelaran mientras rodaban, mejillas abajo. No podía permitirse llorar sabiendo que Arthur estaba en peligro. Debía mostrar su heroíca faceta con la que tanto predicaba y ser por fin de utilidad para alguien demasiado orgulloso como para no reconocer que era un miserable.

Lo encontró. Solo podía tratarse de él a pesar de que estaba irreconocible. Y cuando vio a la escuchimizada figura que se esforzaba por subirse a un duro banco de madera congelada por el inclemente invierno, no albergó ninguna duda de que se trataba del británico.

-Iggy.- llamó a gritos mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo menudo y esquelético, lo que provocó un pánico inicial en el ingles, que parecía no reconocer la cara de su salvador. .- Arthur, soy yo. Me tenías preocupado, te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Arthur?

Alfred se dio cuenta de la lamentable situación en la que se había sumido Kirkland, pero a pesar de su repugnante estado y su hedor a vómito de su camisola, no se vio frenado por esto para abrazarlo fuertemente y mantenerlo caliente con su chaqueta de aviador característica.

-Alfred...has venido.- dijo Arthur altamente conmocionado por la presencia del americano junto a él. No podía creerse que aquel a quien había despreciado, volviera junto a él justo en el momento de su muerte. Pero al fin y al cabo, él había ido a buscarle para tratar de alejarle de su propia destrucción.- Vete, Alfred. Sálvate tú, porque yo ya no tengo remedio. Quería ir a buscarte para decírtelo...

-Eso ha sido muy estúpido. No me imaginaba lo mal que estás.- reprendió Alfred con los ojos anegados en llanto. Por mucho que tratara de evitar las lágrimas, al final el corazón había podido al hielo. - Dios mío Arthur, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto..?

-Porque soy un estúpido...Un egoísta y un orgulloso...porque te he despreciado y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Todos los espíritus tenían razón. Tú eres a quien más he querido y he sido un cobarde por no reconocerlo.- la confesión de Arthur dejó a Alfred aturdido en un primer momento. Después abrazó a su amante para darle más calor del que su cuerpo podía darle.

-Arthur...-comenzó Alfred emocionado.

-Espera,déjame terminar.- los verdes de Arthur se posaron, lastimeros, sobre las enrojecidas turquesas de Alfred.- No se si fue delirio o realidad, pero esta noche he tenido una especie de revelación, y he visto claramente por qué he llegado hasta donde estoy. Y la conclusión que he sacado, es que te necesito...pero no puedo ser más una carga para ti, tal y como estoy ahora...

-Estas diciendo tonterías... Nunca fuiste una carga, en todo caso sería yo. Nunca te he abandonado y nunca lo haré, Arthur. - replicó Alfred colérico por la insinuación.

-Pero...

-Ni pero ni nada, yo te quiero. Te quiero desde que me encontraste en aquella extensa llanura. He sido muy feliz contigo y siempre lo seré. Es cierto que nunca ha sido fácil para ninguno y ambos empezamos a querer cosas distintas. Pero nunca me olvidé de quien me cuidó en mis inicios, de quien me besó por primera vez en aquel buque corsario. Nunca te he olvidado, por eso cada vez que me rechazabas me sentía el ser más miserable de la Tierra.-cogió al británico en volandas, poniéndole la chaqueta por encima y avanzó hacia la salida del parque.- Así que no digas nada, voy a llevarte a un hospital y voy a llamar a estos para que vengan a recogerte.

-Alfred, por favor...No sigas ayudándome...será tu perdición...

-Mi perdición vendrá el día que deje de quererte. Así que por una vez en tu vida, confía en mi, por favor.- pidió Alfred con una seriedad inusitada en él.

Sintió Arthur que podía morirse de felicidad allí mismo sobre los brazos del americano que había comenzado a gritar su nombre para evitar que no se muriera, temiendo que pudiese morir durante el trayecto al hospital. Pero por primera vez estaba en paz desde hacía mucho recordaba haberse sentido así cuando, tumbado sobre la pradera americana, el pequeño Alfred y él contaban perseidas que caían en el mes de agosto, desintegrándose cuando llegaban a la tierra y provocando en la atmosfera aquel fenómeno que Alfred pensaba que eran las estelas de las hadas que estas dejaban cuando caían sobre ellos.

La misma sensación le había embargado y antes de cerrar los ojos, sonrió revelando un rostro más iluminado que el cielo más plagado de estrellas.

_¿Hola?_

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_Sé que puedes oirme_

_¿Hay alguien en casa?_

Arthur despertó con lentitud, como si un enorme peso sobre sus ojos le impidiese volver a la realidad. Estaba en algún sitio cálido, cerca de una chimenea. Oía el tic tac de un reloj de pared y el sonido de risas en una televisión cercana. Se incorporó y vio que se encontraba tumbado sobre un sofá mullido y cómodo de color escarlata. No era su casa, de eso podía estar seguro. Alguien que no pudo ver bien en un primer vistazo, se aproximó hasta el borde del sofá y le tomó la temperatura con rapidez. Era Alfred.

-Me alegra verte recuperado.- sonrió con su gesto de infantil ternura.- Ya no tienes fiebre.

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntó Arthur, extrañado.

-En mi casa. Después de que pasaras los tres días siguientes al día de Navidad en Londres, te traje a mi casa en Nueva York. Francis y Matthew están en la cocina preparando comida. -explicó el americano, sentádose al lado del británico. Este se incorporó y no dudó en abrazar a Alfred que se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de cariño, pero en seguida le correspondió. - Ahora que lo pienso, nunca has estado en mi casa de esta forma.

- Es una pena, porque me he perdido cosas maravillosas.- dijo Arthur súbitamente con el rostro ensombrecido. Alfred tomó su barbilla con la mano y le hizo olvidar su culpabilidad.

-Eh, aún puedes presenciarlas, ahora que estamos juntos.

-Juntos.- repitió Arthur saboreando cada letra de la palabra como si se tratara de un delicioso caramelo de toffee. Se miró un momento Ya no estaba famélico ni bañado por sus vómitos. Las secuelas de la droga aún eran visibles pero se habían mitigado por los cuidados de Alfred. - Alfred...gracias...

-Agradécemelo como es debido.- se quejó Alfred con una sonrisa de burla que hizo reir a Arthur. Luego aproximó sus labios a los del inglés y dejó que se fundieran con los suyos en un ardiente beso. El americano volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en sus entrañas, como aquella vez que un gran capitán de barco como había sido Empire, le había besado adueñandose de su corazón para siempre. Y por mucho que él hubiera crecido y se hubiesen cambiado las tornas, para él esos besos eran de lo más especial, pues no se había sentido así con nadie más que no fuera el inglés.

-Me pregunto por qué no os váis a un hotel y no me dañáis tanto la vista.- dijo una voz que interrumpió la magia del momento. Francis les observaba con un mohín de desesperación sujetando una fuente llena de carne, posiblemente de pato de su tierra.

-¡Tío, estás bien!- exclamó Canadá apareciendo tras el francés y echándose a los brazos de Arthur que lo acogió con la alegría de alguien que ve por primera vez en mucho tiempo a un familiar lejano.- Sabríamos que te recuperarías. ¿Sabías que Francis ha estado pendiente de tus medicinas todo este tiempo? Estoy tan orgulloso...

Arthur no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa.

-¿Es cierto eso?- le preguntó a Bonnefoy que evitó la mirada del inglés.

-¡Por supuesto! No me hubiera gustado tener la compañía de un cadáver estas navidades. No lo hacía por ti, estúpido. -protestó Francis. Los demás rieron por la reacción del francés que se apresuró a servir el pato en la mesa frente al árbol de Navidad iluminado. -Venga, a comer que se enfría.

-Otra cosa...tenemos que anunciar algo importante.- pidió Matthew y enseñó su mano derecha donde un anillo de oro estaba engarzado alrededor de su dedo anular. -Francis me ha pedido la mano, pero...necesito tu bendición,Arthur.

Lo siguiente que siguió al anuncio de casamiento fueron felicitaciones efusivas deAlfred que se tiró a abrazar a su hermano y la sonrisa de aprobación del británico que bromeó sobre el francés y sus dotes para hacer el amor en lugares insospechados.

-Te has vuelto un graciosillo, Kirkland- Francis se acercó hasta el y le estiró de los carrillos.- Eres realmente molesto cuando te lo propones.

-Déjame ser el padrino de tu boda y dejaré de burlarme del tamaño de tu pene.-contestó Arthur con una risilla.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero había que añadir el hecho de que Arthur la había tomado en compañía de Alfred y eso la hizo más deliciosa todavía. No había sensación equiparable a la de sentir el contacto y el calor de un cuerpo próximo al suyo, que lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y acariciaba su pelo desaliñado, pausadamente, con la mirada perdida.

Parecía como si todo lo que había pasado apenas días atrás, se hubiese esfumado como un mal recuerdo. En esos momentos solo existía el americano y él. Solo tenía ojos para su rostro que acarició con ternura mientras el otro le sonreía feliz de tenerle a su lado.

Francis y Matthew se habían dormido después de comer uno encima del otro sobre su sofá y aquello emocionó al británico. Despues de tanto tiempo el amor había triunfado y ya no tenía caso negar que había llegado para quedarse.

-Alfred...

-¿Si?-preguntó Alfred adormilado.

-Te quiero.-respondió Arthur aferrándose más a él.- Ya no te voy a dejar marchar.

Alfred no contestó sino que le dio un pasional beso en los labios y ambos cayeron presa de un agradable letargo, plácidamente adormecidos.

**Finis**


End file.
